Ultimate Fanon Con/Main Blog
WELCOME TO THE REVERED RETURN, PEERS. The Earth-1776 continuity project (or whatever the hell you want to call it) continues to thrive and dance in the disappointing birthday party that is my unmotivated, confused, and serotonin-lacking brain. But hey, since it's having a good time, for whatever reason, we might as well encourage the damn thing to keep up that dancing and see what it will eventually puke up. Then, we can sift through that excrement like we are an ancient Mediterranean culture examining a bird's corpse for a message from the gods, trying to find any artistic integrity or deeper meaning whatsoever, when in reality it is just a massive waste of time for all of those involved in the spectacle. Did that make no sense to you too? Me neither, which is very disturbing, because I'm the one who wrote it. In simpler terms, Earth-1776 and its projects (Starlight's Soliloquy, Sol 101) are moving along at a snail's pace, but I am overflowing with inspiration and creativity for those projects, so I'm not going to axe them. You might assume that I've done no writing on them, but you are wrong. I have done a bit of writing. The issue, though, is that I'm writing them from a top-down perspective: the endings come first and the beginnings come later. That's no way to write anything, but hey, it keeps me happy, and nothing is ever a waste if it makes you happy. So, where does this leave you, the reader? Well, it's part of a little precursor project I've been toying with known as the ROAD TO SOL 101 I was going to make art here, but I've been busy. It's my senior year, okay, give me a break? The fact that I got like, one piece of art done this Fanon Con was cause enough for personal celebration. So what is "ROAD TO SOL 101"? Well, the plot of Sol 101 is very, very contrived. Let me give you a quick run-down of what the introduction comprises of: Jules, an intergalactic war hero who has since taken a fall from grace, is relegated to post-apocalyptic Earth. Post-apocalyptic Earth is under intergalactic and interdimensional siege by Crimelord Direhart, who is angry at the City of Lore (who used to be in cahoots with Jules, until his aforementioned fall from grace), who maintain a government that keeps the universe in check and have been constantly vibe-checking Crimelord Direhart for crimes against his own humanity. In order to break a hole in the defense of Earth, Crimelord Direhart sends one of his best and craziest generals, Edgelord. Edgelord sets off a "time bomb" that transports Major Tom (keeper of the Omnitrix), Laika, and himself to the timeline which is home to our titular protagonist. As part of a last ditch effort and also his punishment by those in the City of Lore, Jules makes contact with this other timeline. And that's barely the first half of the episode. If you think you understand that without a bit more exposition first, well, you're wrong. So, Sol 101 is going to be a bit delayed. I'm writing a series of shorts that should serve to provide backstory, as well as being less demanding to write and produce on my behalf. Please kindly ignore the fact that I was actually planning on writing one that ended up getting cut because I lacked the time and effort to produce it by now. So, in summation: Sol 101 is coming. I promise. Expect some shorts. It won't take long until the "pilot"'s out. Now, because my whole short teaser didn't work, I guess I'll have to tease some other info instead: Sol 101 shorts titles (confirmed): CLOSURE / ON EDGE / ROAD OF RESISTANCE Sol 101 episode titles (confirmed): HERE IT GOES AGAIN / SLANTED AND ENCHANTED / BATTLE AGAINST AN UNFATHOMABLE ENEMY / FROM THE MUDDY BANKS OF THE WISHKAH / 3005 / WEREWOLVES OF LONDON / HARD TO EXPLAIN / SEVEN NATION ARMY / STRIFE / CHILD IN TIME. NEW FORMS HAVE APPEARED (Don't tell anyone, but I was supposed to make art for these, too.) In order to spice up the transformations in my series, I have decided to throw a wrench in the workings of the Omnitrix. We're all used to the "OmNiTrIx MaLfUnCtIoNs" that the show likes to throw at us time and time again for cheap laughs and an easy gimmick. Well, as writers, we all know that's lazy as heck. The Omnitrix malfunctioning and turning Ben into an alien he doesn't want is just a plot device. I've decided to cook up some real Omnitrix malfunctions that aren't just "UHH DURR WHY I GET WILDMUTT WHEN I HIT HEATBLAST???". NEBULOUS FORMS The Omnitrix in Sol 101 has three main components: the core, body, and faceplate. So, what do you get when you strip the body and faceplate and initiate a transformation with the core and core alone? I give you NEBULOUS FORMS. You essentially get one trait from the alien, without any of the other bonuses. Stinkfly wings? Got 'em, without the weird old eyes. Four-Arms extra arms? Sure, take a pair. Wildmutt fangs? I don't know why you would want them, you furry freak, but alright. Chow down! Sounds great, doesn't it? Except, like the old style Omnitrix malfunctions, you don't get to select which traits you want. So, have fun when you get Heatblast's flaming hot skull but without any of the heat resistance to go along with it. UNSTABLE FORMS Now, let's say you manage to get the body back to the Omnitrix core, but not the faceplate. Well, you get what we in the construction business like to call a facade. Beauty is only skin deep, and so is your Omnitrix transformation. You essentially only get the outer layer of the transformation. Your old human vitals are still under there and are liable to damage and pain should an enemy pierce your new skin. But on the bright side, you get those powers, I guess? Things I've thought up include: Diamondhead diamond armor, Heatblast burning ember armor, and.... This is basically just overglorified armor, isn't it? Expect both nebulous and unstable forms to debut soon in a Sol 101 episode near you. (Soon is subjective, in terms to the whole universe). WARPED FORMS What do you get when you mix the Omnitrix and powerful electromagnetic interference? Well, what do you get when you mix any electronic device and powerful electromagnetic interference? If you don't have any guesses by now, you probably failed middle school science. For a quick science experiment, go buy a big as hell magnet, unscrew your computer, and hold the magnet up to the disk. Do some figure 8s with it. I don't really care what you do with it. If science is correct (magnets, how do they work?), your computer should be fried and your data corrupt. I like to imagine something similar happening to the Omnitrix if it's hit with a big hecking magnet. You can still select all the same old aliens as before, but their codon samples are going to be screwed up. Thus, I introduce: WARPED FORMS. You want Heatblast? No, we give you Smokeshow, who can fire puffs of smoke and maybe cook a few things slowly on the campfire. We recommend this one to opportunistic dad individuals. You want Echo Echo? No, we give you Echo. He can't duplicate himself, but he can duplicate any annoying sounds he hears as well as replicate the source of that sound. Sounds annoying at most, until the Forever Knights hear a firing squad and the innovation that is gunpowder storming their castle. You want Four Arms? No, we give you Fivehands, who still has those extra hands, but just like the conclusion to a mediocre prom night, is all wrist. Etc, etc, etc. I have lots of fun coming up with these, especially for my own aliens, so expect to see a few new pages for them on the Wiki (when I'm not lazy). Maybe I'll actually get around to making some of that art. These forms are slated to appear in Starlight's Soliloquy sometime soon. CONCLUSION Thanks for reading my letdown of a Fanon Con submission. Hopefully you're just as excited for Sol 101/Starlight's Soliloquy as I am (believe me, it won't be hard to top)!